A computerized tomography (CT) apparatus usually comprises an X-ray generation device and an X-ray detection device. The X-ray generation device generates X-rays and emits the generated X-rays to an object to be scanned. The X-ray detection device receives the X-rays penetrating the object to be scanned and converts the received X-rays to electric signals. Furthermore, a CT apparatus may also comprise an image processor for processing the electric signals converted by the X-ray detection device to produce an image of the object to be scanned and a display for displaying the produced image.
Usually, the X-ray detection device needs to be operated under a condition of appropriate temperature, so as to eventually obtain an image having a desired quality. Therefore, in order to ensure the quality of the obtained image, the CT apparatus further comprises a thermal management system for thermally managing the X-ray detection device.